


diagnosis, probably attention seeking

by TheReferencer



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Neglect, actualbird and pastelmogar's superhero au, poor jer he just wants to be seen and remembered, title from sliipping lately by cavetown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReferencer/pseuds/TheReferencer
Summary: you were never alone.this is the first thing he says to you, and the first lie you believe.





	diagnosis, probably attention seeking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the one where they have superpowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796067) by [PastelMogar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMogar/pseuds/PastelMogar), [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven). 



_you were never alone._

this is the first thing he says to you, and the first lie you believe.

he comes to you when the moon hangs alone in the sky, when your dad is on the couch nursing a bottle of beer and staring, eyes glazed over, at the tv. you walked out of the front door and he didn't even twitch.

you're walking, walking, walking, the night pressing in on the edges of the street lamps, and then.

out of the shadows like some movie villain, eerie blue eyes locking your's in place.

"you," he says," were never alone."

it's ridiculous, a clichéd, overdramatic movie. you're standing in a pool of amber light and he's there, blurring into the shadow of an alleyway. you think you see the glint of metal and feel fear curl around your heart.

you should run. you should scream. you should close your eyes and sink to the floor and for once pray to be invisible.

but your bones are turning to ice, and you're tired and lonely and you never knew where you were going anyway, so instead you say with numb lips, "how do you know?"

and he smiles and that was strike one, your first mistake, one sentence out of the many you should have never said but the one that mattered the most.

he smiles with perfect brilliant teeth and says, "i know you." an outstretched hand, just out of the circle of false safety. "i can help you."

to take that hand would be to believe the word of a stranger. to take that hand would be to let the night fill your head and guide your hand.

to take that hand would be to let go of safety, no matter how much of an illusion it was.

"you don't have to be invisible anymore, jeremy."

there's no one else here, only you and him and the night, closing in, seeping into your cracks.

"you don't have to be terrible anymore, jeremy."

your veins buzz with familiar anxiety but it has no hold, here, no power in this strange piece of sidewalk.

"i can help you." his eyes gleam brighter than any moon or star you've ever seen. "i can save you."

you walk out of the spotlight.

(and by the time the harsh morning light burns away the cold night air from your head, it is far, far too late.)


End file.
